Mystic Messenger: A Different Story
by watashigakitaaa
Summary: Min Chaehwa (MC/My OC) thinks she's just like any other girl with a different background... but things change - and her past unravels - when she meets a certain group of people: the RFA and...? [SPOILERS! don't read if not finished with 707's and V's routes]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone! tbvh im sooo nervous about posting this cos i have no idea if im violating copyright laws. ok so first lemme start with I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHERITZ. I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE! 707, yoosung, jumin, jaehee, zen, v, unknown/ray, rika, the plot, everything, everyone, etc, BELONGS TO CHERITZ!**

 **so... yalls pls let me kno if i violate copyrights ok. if so pls contact me T_T and ill take it down right away T_T im so nervous lmao XD cos i srsly just wanna write this ff but idk if ill cause severe damage T_T so imma… stick my neck out there… if i do violate copyrights PLS LET ME KNO ASAP!**

 **ok so wat i did was insert my own OC into the game… so she's got her own crazy backstory… and then basically there are gonna b some similarities to 707's route and V's route… and that's where im nervous bout the copyright thing OTL cos im not quite sure how copyright works? pls contact me if i do something wrong, (or contact me rn after reading that part XD) i'll either take this story down or fix the story completely somehow! thank u so much in advance! :"D**

 **uhm not sure if this story is ok and will b allowed to live , so imma just say this just in case: since this ff got mixes of real plot of MM 707's route and some of V's route and a combo of my own creation LEMME SAY THAT this ff is OBVIOUSLY. FULL. OF. SPOILERS. lemme make that bigger and i'll repeat myself:** **THIS FF IS FULL OF SPOILERSSS** **!**

 **so unless ur alrdy finished with sevens/v's route, dont read! ESPECIALLY SEVEN'S ROUTE. cos i dont want to ruin it for u D: unless ur not plannin on doing their routes? O_O ultimately its ur choice but.. u have been warned XD def go play the game! cheritz did an amazing job srsly 3 XD i love em for bringing so much love into my life!**

 **thx for reading! XD**

 **wao this a/n took up most of my word doc page… O_O im solly T_T first and last long a/n i swear T_T im just… rlly nervous posting this…. cos i rlly wanna write this! i have no intention of causing problems or claiming anything for my own. so again, any concerns bout copyright, pls msg me asap! This is my first ff ever!**

 **tysm in advance :D i am in ur guises care! XD**

* * *

Chapter One

Agent 707 let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his swivel chair.

He had just completed his recent mission a day and a half ago. It had been gruelling work, but he had gone through worse. Now, 707 was on a small break - only until he received his next mission, of course.

707 gazed uninterestedly at the computer screen before him. He had just finished looking up sports cars online but none seemed to really catch his eye. Right now, he didn't really feel like doing anything else. He had other things to think about after all…

Running a hand through his curly red hair, 707 eyed the contents on his desk. Dr. Pepper cans and empty Honey Buddha Chips bags were littered everywhere around his keyboard and computers. He could barely see the surface of his desk.

Casting his attention elsewhere, 707 stared up at the white ceiling, allowing his eyes to drift towards the ceiling window. A beautiful blue, cloudless sky stared back at him. It was a bright and sunny morning - very unlike his current mood.

707 had a lot on his mind. What would his next mission be like? What would he have to do? Who else would he expose? How many innocent people would be affected if he did this job? Not to mention, someone really close to him had just committed suicide six months ago under unknown circumstances… his mind was all over the place.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, his boss's deep voice filled his ears - they were the words he often repeated to 707: " _Agents have no need for a heart."_

707 groaned.

"Enjoying your short break, Agent 707?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

"Was it that obvious, Madam?" 707 asked as he swiveled his chair around to see his - well, partner of sorts - walk up the small stairs towards him.

The man standing before him wore all black, save for the purple undershirt, the cheetah print inside his jacket, and the two brown bag belts hanging around his waist and strapped around his left thigh. The man also had shaggy light brown hair that tapered off into longer hairs at the base of his neck and eyes that matched his hair color. He also wore a menacing scowl on his face.

"It's Vanderwood!" the man snapped. "Stop calling me that! You screw me over all the time but at least get the code name right!"

707's eyebrows knitted in thought. "When have I ever screwed you over?"

Vanderwood glared. "You make me clean your house like I'm your maid."

"But that's because you're a kind person." 707 batted his eyelashes.

"Don't do that," Vanderwood said. "You just negated the compliment when you did that. Anyways, ever since I met you, I've had to carry _this_ -" he pulled out a thick arabic dictionary from thin air- "around whenever I come. It's become a huge part of my life now! I even carry this thing around when I'm _not_ coming to see you because of habit -"

When Vanderwood saw 707's expression, his eyes almost shot out laser beams. "Why do you look so proud?" Vanderwood asked the red-haired agent. "I won't do you any more favors! Or do you want to get tased? That's it, isn't it? You want to get tased!"

Laughing, 707 held up both hands in mercy. "Sorry sorry, Ma'a - uh, I mean, Agent Vanderwood. I won't screw you over ever again -"

"- But you almost did, didn't you -"

"- I can't function without you being here to take care of and support me. I promise I'll appreciate you more and treat you better from here on out so-"

"- Why are you making it sound like we're a married couple arguing? I'll tase you! I seriously will- !"

"- so _please_ \- " 707 took a deep breath, cupped both hands around his mouth, and half-shouted: "- _keep being my maid!_ "

In a flash, Vanderwood had pulled out his taser from nowhere just as he had whipped out the arabic dictionary earlier. 707 almost doubled over from laughter.

"Okay, seriously," 707 said amidst small laughter ("I've been serious from the start!" he heard Vanderwood grumble), "What are you here for? Not for pleasant conversation like this, right?"

"What part of this conversation is pleasant?" Vanderwood asked. The taser had disappeared now, only to be replaced with a manila folder. "But you're right. I'm not here to talk."

707 could almost sigh again. "Another job?" he asked.

"Yes," Vanderwood replied, waving the folder in the air. "But before I give you the details, will you accept it?"

707 braced himself. He was almost wincing at the thought of this next job and what he'd have to do next...

"Yes, I accept." 707 sounded like an automaton. He had no other choice. He had become an agent for a reason… he had to carry it out until the end.

"Alright." Vanderwood handed the folder to him. "This looks like it'll be a tough one."

"Awesome," 707 said, his voice void of any emotion. "I love all-nighters."

He took the folder out from Vanderwood's hands and flipped it open to reveal -

A single photo of a man - his face and head was blocked by a sticky note - holding a little girl in his arms. The little girl was laughing in pure joy at the camera. 707's heart warmed a little at the sight. How innocent.

"So, um," 707 said. "Can I guess? This sticky note guy is the dad? He wants to find his kid?"

"You think a job like that would be given to an agency like ours?" Vanderwood asked in disbelief. "What are the police for?"

"You're right." 707 scrutinized the photo closely. The photo had been taken from mid-chest and up. The man in the photo had his entire face blocked (he was tempted to move the sticky note but he figured it was there for a reason) but 707 could obviously see that the man had on a white short sleeved t-shirt. In his arms ( _wow_ , 707 thought, _this guy has quite the muscle_ ), was a cute little girl who looked just like him. Her chocolate brown hair was parted into two small pigtails on either sides of her head with two small yellow bows. The little girl's yellow eyes were bright and dancing, and her mouth was open in mid-laugh.

A happy family photo.

"So?" 707 asked, dreading the answer. He didn't let it show though. "What did our client want with this family?"

"Our client is bad news," Vanderwood said. He was leaning against the glass to 707's right with his arms crossed across his chest. "Our boss said so himself. We need to take this job a lot more seriously than the others."

"Okie-doke." 707 nodded. That wasn't unheard of. "I'm always serious- "

Vanderwood scoffed.

"- so what are the details?"

"Our client is looking for the girl," Vanderwood said. "The client's not her dad either. You can remove the sticky note now. You'll recognize that guy."

"I'll recognize him…?" 707 asked as he gently ripped off the sticky note. His eyes widened.

The man in the photo had the same physical features as the little girl. He had short-cropped brown hair and the same bright yellow eyes as his daughter. He, too, was in mid-laugh. Just below his left eye was a beauty mark.

Indeed, 707 knew this man. He was famous and was often on TV when 707 was younger… and, from what he'd heard from other agents and his boss, 707 knew this man was also responsible for keeping the agency on their toes back then. This guy was a legend.

"Isn't he the popular Detective Min?" 707 asked, still shocked. "The one who's solved all those murder cases. He was killed during one of his investigations _years_ ago, right? Why's he showing up here?" He stared at the little girl who looked just like him. "She's got to be his daughter. But how? Min didn't have a wife, did he? Unless -"

"Yep," Vanderwood said. He straightened up from his leaning position and walked towards 707. "You already know. Information about his family wasn't released to the public."

That's right. 707's hands clenched into tight fists on his arm rests. A popular detective… someone as successful as Detective Min would have just as much enemies as he would fans. Of course he'd keep his family a secret.

Something clicked in 707's head. "So," he said, tentatively, as he looked up at Vanderwood, "the client is someone who's holding a grudge against Detective Min. That person… is after his daughter?"

"Knew you'd understand," Vanderwood confirmed.

707's stomach churned. He glanced back at the photo of the smiling, deceased detective and his cute daughter.

"She's still alive?" 707 whispered.

"Of course," Vanderwood answered. "She's probably the same age as you, if not… maybe a year or two younger? He died around ten years ago… and the client said she was only about nine or ten years old at the time… anyways, right now, the client can't seem to find her. You'll most likely have a hard time as well."

707 dearly hoped so. He didn't want to find her.

"What are they going to do to her once she's… found?" 707 asked, knowing all too well the answer. However, he still had hope.

"It's none of our business," Vanderwood replied easily. He leaned over and grabbed the manila folder out of 707's hands, flipping it closed. "I told you didn't I? This client is bad news. What do you think people like that will do?"

707 couldn't reply. He swiveled his chair forward, facing his computer.

Beside him, Vanderwood's tone softened a little. "What are you thinking about this time?"

707 didn't respond or turn to look at him. He felt terrible. This little girl… was someone his age or younger? He didn't have the photo in front of him but the little girl's bright smile was still engraved in his mind.

"Thinking too much into your emotions isn't good for agents you know," Vanderwood said. "It'll just hurt you more."

"I don't want to take on this job anymore," 707 spoke up. He had been an agent for years now, but there was no way he'd ever get used to it. His hands felt clammy and his head was starting to hurt.

"Figured," Vanderwood said, throwing the manila folder in the table in front of him. Several Dr. Pepper cans flew off from the impact, scattering onto the floor with loud, tinny clatters. The photo fluttered out of place, just enough for the little girl in the photo to pop out from behind the edge of the folder.

"Too bad, Zero Seven," Vanderwood said. "The boss specifically asked you to do this job. You really didn't have a choice from the start."

"Me?" 707 was appalled. "He requested me specifically." That was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Vanderwood said. "I said it before didn't I? Our client can't find her. They've got a wide network of intel and know a lot of important people, but despite that, they still can't find her. The boss is leaving this mission to you, since you're one of the best."

707 closed his eyes.

"I can probably guess what you're thinking," Vanderwood said. 707 didn't open his eyes to look at him. "But you have to complete this mission. If you don't… you and I know too much. Even _this_ much is too much. If we fail to get results… we're in danger."

707 said nothing. He already knew that. And he knew-

"Do this to stay alive. Your friends in that donation association - uh, the RFA, was it? - will be concerned if you suddenly disappear."

Again, 707 said nothing.

Vanderwood sighed. "You came to this agency for a reason, didn't you? Keep in mind that reason and find the strength to continue."

No response.

"Oi," Vanderwood said, slightly irritated, "Respond to me, Zero Seven. Or I'll -"

"Or you'll do what?" 707 said, turning to Vanderwood and forcing a smile. "You'll do my laundry for me?"

"Hey, what happened to not screwing me over?" Vanderwood said indignantly. "I'm your senior, you know! Where's my respect?"

707 laughed a little - his heart wasn't into it though. "Messing with you is so much fun," he said, in a small voice.

Vanderwood sighed. "I heard that. Well, anyways, you won't be alone in this, Zero Seven."

707 heard footsteps behind him. 707 turned his head to look over his shoulder, and watched Vanderwood walk down the stairs.

"I'm in danger too, you know," Vanderwood called out, waving a hand without looking back. "I was assigned to you. We've got to do this job right so we can keep living."

707 turned back to face his computer screen.

"I'll see myself out." He heard Vanderwood call out in the living room. "Just remember, Agent Seven. I want to live. And I know, for your own reasons, you do too. You _need_ to, right?"

Vanderwood was right.

"I'll be back," Vanderwood said. 707 heard the front door open. "Just keep those things in mind, and you'll be fine. You just need to find her."

And off he went.

707's eyes drifted back towards the photo on the table. The little girl smile really was bright… Could he really do this? To a girl his age or younger? Could he condemn the daughter of a hero to a terrible fate?

He couldn't do this. He didn't _want_ to do this anymore. But what choice did he have…?

A flashback of his _other half_ 's smile appeared in his mind's sight.

Reaching out for a new, full can of Dr. Pepper, 707 popped it open and chugged.

He'd have to start by scanning this photo, and aging the little girl's face by several years so he'd have a clearer picture of who to look for.

Agent 707 took out the photo and looked at the little girl and Detective Min once more. They looked so happy.

 _I'm sorry, Detective Min,_ he thought. _What I'm about to do to your daughter… if there were any other way… If only I had more options… I'm sorry._

* * *

 **A/N: how did that go? :D I tried to stay as in-character as I could. :P lol thx for readingg! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Two weeks after Chapter One:**

 _The little girl had been sleeping that day. She was having a pleasant dream: one where she was going grocery shopping with her mother. The little girl loved her mother, just as much as she loved her grandparents and her father._

" _Chaehwa!" a voice whispered loudly in her ears. "Chaehwa! Wake up sweetie!"_

 _Chaehwa's eyes fluttered open. Squinting, she looked around the dark room. She couldn't see but she could hear and feel her mother beside her bed. "Mama…?"_

" _Come, Chaehwa!" her mother ushered in a low voice._

" _Okay," Chaehwa said sleepily, wiping sleep from her eyes. She reached out her hand… only to have her mother yank her - rather violently - off the bed._

 _Chaehwa's little legs barely kept up with her mother's fast pace. They sped through the hallway, into the dark living room -_

 _She could barely keep up with her mother. Her mother was basically dragging her along, and little Chaehwa was practically flying._

" _Mama?" she said, a little scared. Her mother was gentle, maybe a little awkward and clumsy, but she was kind. Not brisk and scary…_

 _They made it into the kitchen. Her mother didn't bother turning on the lights. Chaehwa knew it was still early morning. Were they going to eat breakfast now?_

" _Chaehwa," her mother whispered. She walked over to the counter, her back to Chaehwa. The sound of one of the drawers opening was audible. "Oh, Chaehwa… my little girl…"_

 _Her mother seemed completely off today. "Mama," she said, taking a few steps forward. She was wide awake by now. "What's wrong?"_

" _It's not your fault," her mother whispered, turning back around. The kitchen was dark but the moonlight streaming through the windows hit her mother's frame perfectly. Chaehwa can see her mother smiling, her face half in shadow… it seemed unnatural but… was her mother happy about something?_

 _Her mother got down on her knees in front of her, both of her hands behind her back. Chaehwa cocked her head to the side and looked down at her mother curiously._

" _It's not your fault, okay?" her mother repeated, looking up at her daughter and smiling widely. The smile didn't reach her eyes, which were now wide and gleaming, but little Chaehwa was still little. She didn't think it meant bad news, nor did she think to act accordingly to her gut feeling that something was terribly wrong…_

" _We… we're going to go see your father now, alright?" her mother said, still beaming unnaturally. "We're going to be one big, happy family over there, okay?"_

" _Where?" Chaehwa asked. "I thought everyone said…_ you _said… that papa went to the sky and we can't follow him until we've lived long lives."_

" _We'll be there soon," her mother said, completely ignoring her. She laughed, but Chaehwa noticed it wasn't her mother's usual laugh. This laughed seemed more… scary. "You'll see your papa again soon."_

 _Chaehwa was worried. "Are you okay?" She asked, bending forward and touching her forehead to her mother's. Her mother's forehead felt fine. "Mama, are you sick? You're acting weird..."_

" _We'll see your papa," her mother said, staring up into Chaehwa's face with an unusual gleam in her eyes. She was still smiling. "We'll be together forever there. Mama will keep doing her best… Mama is always doing her best… so you will too, right, baby?"_

" _Mama…?" Chaehwa frowned a little as her mother raised both arms over her head. Whatever was in her mother's hand flashed brightly in the moonlight and before she knew it, Chaehwa -_

* * *

\- woke up with a start.

Bolting upright in bed, Min Chaehwa glanced around frantically. She was in her old bedroom again - it was dark and -

Within seconds, she came back to her senses. The dark room had dissolved and she was back in bed in her plain, white room.

Relief flowed through Chaehwa. She could feel her heart thudding loudly inside her chest and her breaths were coming out in rapid gasps of shock. Closing her eyes, she began to inhale and exhale slowly. It was the usual breathing regimen that helped her calm down.

Reaching out and grabbing her phone off the bookshelf beside her bed, Chaehwa hastily checked the time.

It was seven in the morning.

Chaehwa sighed. So much for sleeping in a little longer…

Sunlight filtered through the window above her bed's headrest behind her, engulfing her in warmth. She welcomed it gladly. At the moment, Chaehwa could still feel the chilliness of the bedroom on _that_ night…

She shook her head quickly. No, she wouldn't think about it. It was different now. Sure, she was still confused about what had happened back then but… she wouldn't think about it too much. She had promised she wouldn't.

A memory flashed in her mind. Seven years ago, Chaehwa remembered standing in that vast office that belonged to her adoptive father. She was staring at the back of her new father, as he looked out the window. " _Ignorance is bliss,_ " her adoptive father had told her, not looking at her. " _Some things are better left secret. Don't ask questions, don't try to find out - it is for your own good. You'll understand one day. In the meanwhile, let the people directly involved handle it... you should only focus on living."_

If she were honest, Chaehwa was scared to find out the truth. Yes, Chaehwa had long acknowledged that she was a coward. Chaehwa had always wondered about what had happened that night with her mother (well, her past in general), but trying to investigate would only create more problems for her adoptive father, who had graciously taken her under his wing. Her existence itself was already a problem… to make more would only be troublesome and ungrateful, wouldn't it? Instead, Chaehwa would do as she was told, and live in peace in the safety of this quiet apartment in the middle of this bustling city.

And yet, her soul yearned for questions. What had driven her mother to that state? That night, her mother had not been in her right mind - no, even a few days before that - a little before her grandparents passed away - she had seemed off. And her father… Chaehwa knew he had been a famous detective who had solved numerous cases. Could he have been caught up in something - ?

" _Be a good girl."_ Her mother's voice filled her ears.

Chaehwa bit her lip. She loved her mother… but that night…

Chaehwa quickly got up out of bed, phone in hand, and bare feet making contact with the wooden floor underneath. She mentally shook off the dream and stretched. Today, she'd go for a quick walk to keep her mind off of things. Besides, she had nothing planned - no, more like, she never had things planned. All she ever did was lay around, surf the internet, and play mobile games. Like any other day, she'd spend another boring day at her small apartment - doing nothing, like usual.

She had just graduated high school. By now, she should be enrolled in university and studying like anyone else her age - she could even had gone to university with her one and only best friend. However, that was not the case for her.

" _Just wait a little,_ " her adoptive father had told her over the phone a couple of months before she graduated. " _Now's not a good time for you to go to university. Stay home and be a good girl._ "

Of course she'd do as she was told. She had felt disappointed - after all, she wanted to go to university with her best friend - but what could she do?

Looking around her room, Chaehwa eyed the large dresser next to the closet behind her, and the desk with her laptop, notebooks, and pencils to her left. Chaehwa's small shelf of romance novels was to her right, next to her bed (she liked light reading before going to sleep). There were clothes scattered about here and there, but it wasn't too messy.

This was her home.

Walking over to the closet, Chaehwa opened it and pulled out a simple long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, and a baseball cap (her adoptive father told her to always wear baseball caps - sunlight could be deadly, after all).

Generally, Chaehwa wasn't allowed to go out at all. Besides university, Chaehwa was also forbidden to find a part-time job. Fortunately, her father was financially stable to provide for her in a separate place than his… but still, the lack of freedom here raised her eyebrows. At least in high school, she was allowed to leave the apartment with permission.

Chaehwa paid heed to her adoptive father's words - most of the time. On days like this, she felt a bit rebellious. After all, her adoptive father was a busy man outside of her life. He had another family who he loved and a _big job_ that occupied most of his attention. He rarely ever checked up on her, in fact, the last time he had called her was about three months ago and his last personal visit had been sometime last year. He was also not the type to do surprise visits. Chaehwa lived alone here and was free to do whatever she wished. He would never find out about a little rebelling.

She could even try to investigate her past, if she wanted to.

Making her way out of her bedroom, Chaehwa stepped into the small living room, closing her room door behind her. To her left was the couch, small table, and the TV. A small door beside the TV led to the bathroom, and ahead of her was the wooden sliding door that led to the kitchen. A few feet away from her right was the exit that led to the long apartment hallway outside.

Looking past the couch and small table, Chaehwa stared out the large glass sliding door that led to her balcony. Usually, Chaehwa had the curtains drawn the night before but she must have forgotten to do so.

The view of the city was wider than her bedroom window. The sky was cloudless and blue, and the sun shone brightly. She could see the neighboring tall buildings and tops of store signs and advertisements on rooftops. Birds soared through the sky overhead. Chaehwa couldn't help but feel a little jealous - being able to go anywhere without permission, flying freely and carelessly…

This was indeed good weather for a walk. Smiling, Chaehwa headed to the bathroom, throwing her phone lightly onto the couch as she passed it.

Chaehwa would live her life quietly. Yes, she had plenty of questions that she'd like answers to. One day, she'd find the means to finding the real reasons for why things happened and why she was there now.

Until then, she'd live peacefully.

At least, she thought she would.

* * *

 **A/N: ahhh srry its been a while since i last updated T_T 4 WEEKS. Lol. skool and work is crazy stuff T_T but as the snow melts, my sanity returns! :D and bugs too… bugs will return too… OTL nuuuuuuuuu go away bugs esp u mosquitoes**

 **the temp here has been slowly getting warmer tho. O_O its rare here LOL spring doesnt come till like two days before the end of the world soooo uhm im not gonna b hopeful bout an early spring XD watch it snowstorm tmrw T_T**

 **LOL weather talk XD anyways, ill update pretty soon! :D yey XD dis chap was rlly just introducing MC a.k.a chaehwa my OC :P next chap will have more action, promise XD i have stuff planned for dis novel so pls take care of me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi. been a while. IM SRRY. T_T**

 **ok, so just a warning… this novel might start off with the chats a little later since lots of stuff happens before that XD forgive meh T_T and tysm for the patience 3 but im all bout that context and background info! lol XD**

 **so right now, ive got lots of stuff figured out for this fanfic! it's just the actual typing thats makin me soooo…. :P EL OH EL**

 **also heads up… this chap introduces a lot of characters! they'll show up a lot more later on :3**

 **ok so anywayssss~ XD**

* * *

Chapter Three

After finishing her business in the bathroom, Chaehwa slipped on tennis shoes at the door. She already had plans to walk to the park nearby; it was a small park in the middle of the city. A lot of people went there and Chaehwa liked people watching since she, sadly, didn't have a life of her own.

Picking up the simple black baseball cap on the coffee table, Chaehwa smiled sadly at it. Ever since she was little, she was always required to wear baseball caps when going outside - the only exception was when she was indoors at school. She often wondered when this requirement would be over.

Slipping the cap on, Chaehwa headed over to the door and opened it, feeling the rush of slightly cooler air hitting her face. Chaehwa closed the door behind her softly and locked it, slinging the key and its lanyard around her neck.

Walking down the hallway, Chaehwa passed doors that looked identical to hers. Chaehwa lived on the third floor (the highest floor) right in the middle. She knew her neighbors a little (she had lived there longer than most people, so Chaehwa had seen people come and go) but after graduation, she rarely went out anymore; her already-small social life had decreased to nothing.

But despite her little-to-none social life, Chaehwa was glad to have one person who she called her best friend.

The hallway was long with dark gray carpeting. A single window above a small coffee table with a simple potted plant on top of it was placed on either ends of the hallway, right in front of the staircases. Sniffing a little, Chaehwa could smell faint traces of clean, laundry detergent.

She flew down the stairs, taking two at a time (there were elevators of course, but Chaehwa rarely used them) until she reached the first floor.

Chaehwa loved the landlady of the apartments. Apparently, the lady - a small, peaceful seventy year old - was an old acquaintance of her adoptive father (it was because of this that Chaehwa ended up living there) and her best friend's grandmother.

Taking a look around, Chaehwa felt the corner of her lips rise. The familiar lobby looked almost the same as it did when she first arrived ten years ago. The carpet was the same navy blue. In the corner to Chaehwa's left was the TV attached to the wall. A black L-shaped sectional sofa was placed in front of the wall with a long coffee table in the center. Updated magazines were stacked neatly on top of the coffee table. In every corner of the lobby was a tall potted plant (there was one right next to the TV), giving off a pleasant look. Ahead of her was the large, glass double doors that led outside; on either sides of the doors were wide windows. Sunlight peered through the glass, making the quaint lobby glow with warm light.

To Chaehwa's right, was the long counter. Flashbacks of her best friend standing behind the counter overwhelmed her, and she smiled sadly. Looking past the long counter was the door to a small room - the landlady's office.

Chaehwa spotted the landlady's light gray hair poke out from the edge of the counter - she looked as if she was searching for something in the drawers underneath. .

"Good morning, Mrs. Rhee!" Chaehwa greeted brightly, walking up to the counters.

Mrs. Rhee's face rose from behind the counters. The kind old lady's hair was silver and her green eyes - the same shade of green grass on a sunny summer's day - shone as she made eye contact with Chaehwa, her thin lips widening into a warm smile.

Chaehwa liked Mrs. Rhee's wrinkles. One day, when she got older, she'd like to age this way as well.

"Good morning, Mi Cha!" Mrs. Rhee greeted. "Why are you up so early? You're off to somewhere?"

Chaehwa smiled. 'Park Mi Cha' was the new name given to her after her adoption. Mrs. Rhee, her best friend, and anyone else called her by this name… they didn't know about her real birth name besides her adoptive father and several others.

"I'm going for a walk," Chaehwa replied. "I'll be at the park nearby for a bit and then I'll be back."

"Alright," Mrs. Rhee answered, leaning against the counter. "Walk safely and watch out for those crazy drivers, okay?" She laughed a little. "You must be incredibly lonely without Eun Ae around. I know I am."

Eun Ae was Mrs. Rhee's granddaughter and Chaehwa's best friend since she was nine years old.

"I am," Chaehwa admitted, her heart dropping a little. She missed her only friend terribly. "I'm going through withdrawals without her around…"

"Oh no," Mrs. Rhee said, chuckling. "You girls were always together. Have you been in contact with her? I've talked to her just last night. She tells me she misses you too."

"I did," Chaehwa answered, smirking at the conversation they had had just the day before. "Apparently she's going crazy about the boys there."

"Oh no," Mrs. Rhee sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised if she brings a boy over to visit one day. But what would I do if the boy is - ?"

Chaehwa laughed, waving her hand. "Don't worry, Mrs. Rhee. Eun Ae will be fine. She wouldn't choose just anyone."

It was true. As crazy as Eun Ae was for boys, in high school, Eun Ae had never dated. A lot of boys had liked her but Eun Ae had her heart set out for that 'special someone' that she knew she'd meet one day.

Mrs. Rhee smiled, glancing out of the wide windows beside the entrance doors. "You're right, Mi Cha. I shouldn't worry too much."

Chaehwa looked over at the windows as well, eyeing the bright sunny weather. "Yes, don't worry." She began crossing the lobby towards the large, glass double doors. "I'll get going now," she said, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Rhee asked. Chaehwa looked back at her, only to receive another kind smile.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Rhee said. "You're nineteen now but I must know where you're going and report it. Your father -" she looked around the lobby quickly "- and _those people_ \- insist that I do. You need to be safe."

 _Those people._ Chaehwa's stomach churned a little. She could almost see the men in dark suits sitting in the lobby even now, watching her every move -

"Don't worry," Chaehwa said, as cheerily as she could. "I'll be fine."

Her biological father who had passed away was a former taekwondo grandmaster and had taught Chaehwa many moves in her childhood. She still remembered everything and practiced often in her apartment (much to her neighbors' dismay). If something happened, she'd be able to inflict _some_ harm on anyone if she needed to. But she wouldn't tell Mrs. Rhee this - after all, even Mrs. Rhee didn't know who she was - only that Chaehwa was an adopted daughter of her friend, was possibly in great danger from unknown people, and needed to be looked after.

Something stirred in Mrs. Rhee's eyes - Chaehwa noticed it, and the slight pause. "Alright," the landlady said in a gentle voice. "Be back before dark! Your father will have my head if you don't and he finds out!"

Chaehwa laughed a little and waved as she pushed against the glass doors. "I will!" she called out, stepping into the warm sunlight.

There was a light, cool breeze. Chaehwa smiled as it played against her face. Turning left, she began to walk down the little street.

On both sides of her, loomed tall brown-bricked buildings with metal fire escapes cascading down to the ground. The street Chaehwa walked along was narrow, enough to barely fit two cars. Immense recycling and garbage bins lined the street. Overhead, Chaehwa could see other people's balconies, their freshly laundered clothes already hanging on clothesline rope, sashaying to the breeze. The concrete beneath her feet had large cracks in them. From where she walked, she could see several weeds lining a few of them.

Far up ahead was the busy street. She could hear loud car engines and car horns in the distance. She could also see people walking to work or shopping.

Suddenly, a cat dashed out from nowhere to Chaehwa's left, making her jump. It was a gray blur, running across the street and vanishing again between a small little alley in between buildings.

Her heart was beating fast from the unexpected fright. Patting her chest, Chaehwa took slow, deep breaths and walked faster.

" _Don't go out by yourself too much,"_ her foster father had told her over the phone numerous times. " _If you must, ask Mrs. Rhee to accompany you. She will at least find someone to go with you. If she can't, then call Mr. Jung. He is a busy man but I'm sure he'll try to accomodate you. If neither can go with you, then don't leave your apartment at all."_

The first time Chaehwa had gone out without Mrs. Rhee was years ago, when Chaehwa was still in middle school. Eun Ae had wanted to go to a small cake shop on the edge of town. She had asked for Chaehwa to come along, who graciously accepted the offer. When Chaehwa had asked Mrs. Rhee for permission, the kind old lady had settled her down and given her a talk.

" _I'm glad you told me in advance, Mi Cha,"_ Mrs. Rhee had said. " _Your adoptive father must've put you up to it. Eun Ae doesn't know this, nor will we ever tell her about you, so she wouldn't understand. I can accompany you but if anything were to happen, I'd be powerless. From now on, I'll have one of_ those people _follow you and Eun Ae around, alright? Don't be startled if you notice anyone follow you - there will always be people around protecting you. Just keep your cap on and act normal."_

She felt anything but normal.

Adjusting the cap on her head, Chaehwa's feet made contact with smoother concrete. She had finally made it to the busier street of the city.

The cars were significantly more frequent on this street, and the various noises of cars were louder. People passed in front of and by her, talking on their phones or with their friends next to them. Some were dressed up and others wore casual. Chaehwa couldn't help but stare at some of them.

They all had such normal lives.

Whereas Chaehwa was living a mysterious one - a life she couldn't even comprehend herself.

Pulling the cap farther down her face (as was habit now) Chaehwa turned left towards the park. She walked as casually as she could, staring down at the pavement beneath her.

" _Why are you always wearing a baseball cap?"_ Eun Ae had asked her many times before. " _You must really like them."_

" _I do,"_ Chaehwa had answered. She liked the way she looked in them but that didn't mean she'd want to wear them all the time. Ever since she started school, other people knew her as the girl who loved wearing baseball caps. It had become her symbol.

Weaving through other people on the wide sidewalk, Chaehwa couldn't help but look over her shoulder. No one stood out in particular, gazing at their phones or up ahead of them. Was one of _those_ people following her, even now?

She wondered if Mr. Jung had ever been one of those people, following behind her and watching over her. She'd assume so.

Mr. Jung was a man of few words. Chaehwa had met him several times. He always wore a suit and dark sunglasses, very much like a cool-looking security guard protecting a celebrity. He worked alongside several other people who dressed just like him. She didn't know what line of work he, or those other people, worked in, but Chaehwa knew it definitely had something to do with her past… her deceased father and her mother.

The first time she had met him was in her adoptive father's office. He was tall, with dark hair parted strictly to the sides. Mr. Jung wore a suit but Chaehwa knew that under those clothes were solid muscle. That day, Mr. Jung wore his usual sunglasses

" _This is Mr. Jung,"_ her adoptive father had told her, sitting at his desk with the solemn Mr. Jung standing beside him. " _You'll be seeing him from time to time. He'll be making sure that you're doing fine when I can't come see you myself.."_

Her adoptive father had been right. Mr. Jung had indeed turned up at various times in her life (usually looking around the apartment and checking the fridge) and making sure she was living a pleasant life. He hardly talked but was very polite - he often asked how she was doing, and she'd answer and ask how he was. He'd give a one word reply and leave it at that.

Chaehwa squinted her eyes through the sunlight hitting her face-on, taking in her surroundings. She was getting close to the park now.

She stopped at the corner with a few other pedestrians until the 'walk' light turned on. Crossing the street, Chaehwa could now see the park past the trees that were initially blocking it from view before. The park was farther up ahead to her right, across the street.

The park was on a huge block in the middle of the small city. Trees were placed everywhere, and benches were scattered here and there. The grass and bushes were a lush green, and large (somewhat colorful) sculptures of artistic shapes were visible. However, the one place in the park that Chaehwa loved the most was - she could almost see it from where she was walking.

Chaehwa's casual walk turned into a small trot. Stopping at the next corner, she waited a little impatiently for the walk light to turn on overhead. Once it did, she jogged across the wide street, dodging other pedestrians.

Once her feet made contact with the sidewalk, Chaehwa smiled. She had finally reached her destination!

There were many people at the park on this sunny morning. Chaehwa took in the view.

People were jogging and walking along the various twisting paths in the park. She could see people walking their dogs, some sitting in the grass enjoying the weather, and groups of people doing yoga and tai chi. She could hear gentle music play, along with the voices of everyone talking to each other. It was busy - which was expected for a Saturday.

Her friend, Eun Ae, disliked busy-ness and crowds. Chaehwa, on the other hand, liked it. She felt that she could blend in easier.

Walking down the closest sidewalks towards the center of the park, Chaehwa pulled her cap closer down towards her face as more people passed her. Everyone seemed to be smiling and laughing, having a good time; others looked relaxed. Chaehwa wondered what she looked like to others. Maybe she looked like a creep, wearing a cap and keeping to herself mysteriously.

Chaehwa smiled to herself. That was kind of hilarious.

Looking up at the blue sky, Chaehwa felt vulnerable to its vastness. It really was a pretty sight. Sometimes life didn't feel right, but at least she was able to look at pretty sights.

"Look, mommy!" a little girl squealed in excitement, causing Chaehwa to divert attention. "Look at all those flowers!"

Chaehwa smiled at the sight before her. The little girl had braids that matched her mother - both were walking way ahead of her, carrying grocery bags. A mother and her child -

" _Be a good girl,"_ her mother's voice whispered into her ear.

She felt the goosebumps. Shaking off the uneasy, sad feeling, Chaehwa peered past the mother and child, towards her favorite place in the park.

A large, open metal gate loomed overhead. Beyond it was a colorful, blooming flower garden.

Chaehwa felt a smile at her lips. She walked a little faster, entering the garden at a brisk pace.

There were many flowers - she could smell it all in the air. All around her bloomed healthy flowers of different shapes and sizes. Chaehwa wasn't knowledgeable about flowers but it didn't take knowledge to know beauty when she saw it.

Here, people walked as well - most were couples, she noticed. One laughing couple around her age passed her.

"This garden is super pretty!" she heard the girl exclaim behind her. "Let's come back sometime!"

"It's just flowers," the boy answered endearingly.

Chaehwa walked along a smaller stone path, flowers surrounding her from all sides. She was walking towards the area with her favorite flower - the flower that meant so much to her, the flower with the most appearances in her life than any other flower -

She smiled brightly as she saw it up ahead - she could always easily tell them apart from other flowers. Once she had reached the flower bed she loved so much, she crouched and examined the one closer to her.

White lilies.

They had been her biological father's favorite.

" _Aren't they pretty?" he had asked once, years ago. They had stopped at a flower shop on Chaehwa's insistence, and were standing in front of bouquets of white lilies._

" _They are!" Chaehwa said, standing on tiptoe to admire the bouquet of lilies on the table in front of her. "Why are they your favorite flowers, papa?"_

 _Her father laughed - he was standing right next to her. "No real reason - I just really like their shape. It's cute-" he patted Chaehwa's head "-just like my daughter. Well, my daughter is cuter but -"_

 _Little Chaehwa laughed._

" _The flowers remind me of you, papa." Chaehwa beamed up at the smiling face of her father. "That's why they're my favorite!"_

Chaehwa reached out, gently brushing the petals of a lily. The petal was smooth - just like the million other times she had touched them throughout her lifetime. No matter how different her life became, the flowers that she and her father loved always remained the same.

They had grown white lilies in their front yard. They had lived near a flower shop and often stopped by to admire them. Everywhere they went, wherever white lilies grew, the beautiful white flower would always catch her and her father's attention… the lovely flowers were also present at her father's funeral.

She smiled sadly. She missed him. She missed her father - the one who had meant so much to her. He had passed away ten years ago now.

And from there, everything in her life had gone downhill.

Chaehwa held back tears, biting her lip. She wondered why everything had to happen this way. Her father had not died from natural causes - she knew that. Why? And _how - ?_

"White lily," a smooth voice spoke up from her left. "They mean purity and modesty."

Chaehwa jumped a little, looking up quickly at the man beside her. Her eyes took some adjusting - after all, the sun was bright and the man was wearing a hoodie; his face was in complete shadow -

When her eyes started working again, Chaehwa stopped and stared.

The man next to her was standing. He was looking down at her, mint green eyes glowing underneath long lashes as they made eye contact. Chaehwa could see his curly bangs peeking out from underneath his hoodie; his hair appeared to be a beautiful silver, dyed pink at the ends. He wore a white short-sleeved hoodie that was zipped all the way up, and white pants. Looking sincere, he stared back down at her.

Chaehwa was stunned. The man looked very beautiful, standing there with a backdrop of beautiful flowers and a cloudless, blue sky.

And he looked very bright - just like the white lilies in front of her.

* * *

 **A/N: yayyyy! finally! lolol hiii again LOL ill get next chap up soon :P it's been wayyyyy too long haha XD**

 **sooo a couple things here. im not too familiar with korean and ik theres like a way/word to address older ladies but i wasnt too sure so i didnt add it in. XD i looked online (and ive watched some kdramas hahaha) and theres ahjumma and unni? but i wasnt gonna risk using em and then b wrong hahaha so i chose the safe route rather than the 707 route and used "mrs." instead hahaha XD so if yall can help a girl out hereeee yeeee that'd b appreciated XD**

 **also minor characters in this novel r gonna have extravagant hair and eye colors ok. just like the game! uve got natural born red/mint/blonde haired characters and pretty eye colors so i figured i could go crazy with this in this story too hehe XD**

 **also srry mans T_T its summer now so imma update more often! XD**


End file.
